My invention relates to trash collection and disposal facilities. More particularly it provides a novel apparatus for mounting beneath a kitchen countertop for receiving and classifying for purposes of recycling different types of trash through an opening in the top. It provides a convenient means for segregating and collecting the trash by pre-sorted categories for recyclying purposes.